A Very Black Family Reunion
by Ishtar79
Summary: In the summer after Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix decides to pay her sister an unexpected visit. Theats, manipulation and general Slytherin posturing. Very mild slashy hints.


If some wandering Muggles' trek across the countryside were ever to lead them in front of the Malfoy Manor, they would most certainly be enchanted by its impressive, awe-inspiring architecture, neoclassical style and vast, immaculately-kept grounds, and be none the wiser about the identity of its owners. Of course, that event would be highly unlikely, since for all its typical English nobility appearance the Manor was protected by an intricate set of Dark Magic wards, and the poor misfortunate soul who'd be trespassing its grounds would without a doubt be subjected to a very painful and sudden death. Nevertheless, the last image they'd take with them would be one of an elegant, eighteenth century building.  
  
The woman who'd Apparated in its front of its heavy mahogany doors barely had a glance to spare for the perfectly landscaped gardens, and intricate detail of the wall carvings. Bellatrix Lestrange was impressed by neither money or beauty-the first she had been born into, the second experience had taught her was insignificant in the larger scheme of things.  
  
The House Elf who opened the door at her second knock showed no sign of surprise at the intrusion of a stranger in its Masters' property.  
  
'What does Mistress desire?' it said, its eyes on the ground in the species' typically servile manner.  
  
'Tell Narcissa that her sister is here to see her.'  
  
She hardly needed specifying which sister. Ever since Andromeda disgraced herself and all their bloodline by marrying that Tonks Mudblood, she was as good as dead to their family. Of course, Bellatrix's..._circumstances_ for the last decade and a half didn't exactly allow her social calls.   
  
A loud 'pop' distracted her from her musings.  
  
'Mistress is expecting you at her study,' it said in its squeaky voice, and hurriedly scurried ahead of her, as if afraid she might kick him.  
  
Bellatrix followed it, slightly amused. Random House-elf torture might be Lucius' thing, as well as the sport of Muggle-baiting, but it held no appeal to her. Then again, Lucius was always the petty bully, practicing the Cruciatus curse on Puffskeins when he was thirteen. It was only to be expected that his adult exercises in cruelty would also lack subtlety...or a point.  
  
She had no time to waste on worthless pursuits on commodities like House-elves. The first time she'd used the Unforgivables, it was on an intelligent subject.  
  
It appears that the Malfoy's taste in decorating was on par with their taste in torture. Everything is the House seemed to scream obvious wealth and affluence, from the rare artwork (she noted that the legendary Malfoy hatred towards all things Muggle didn't seem to extend to the pieces of antique sculptures and Renaissance paintings), to the Venetian Marble floor and obscenely luxurious tapestry. She paused briefly before a portrait of Lucius Malfoy, captured in bespoke wizard robes, gazing down at her with a haughty expression.  
  
Malfoy probably didn't look so smug where he was right now-or so well groomed. That probably upset him to no end. The image of Lucius screaming at his cell, demanding for better garments than the standard Azkaban robes elicited a sharp cackle, which made the elf jump up in fright. No, that probably wouldn't be what he was doing-even Lucius wasn't so far up his own arse. And the screaming usually stops after the first day or so. Despite the fact only a few Dementors were left in Azkaban, their effect was sufficiently potent to produce the intended result.  
  
Bellatrix never once screamed. All those empty years, with the memories of her Lord's demise, leaving an unbearable void and she never once uttered a sound.  
  
Finally they arrived. She waved the creature away with a dismissive gesture, and without hesitation pushed the door open.  
  
Narcissa was sitting on a desk near the window, looking like the very image of relaxed elegance. She rose with effortless grace and walked towards her, with her best hostess expression.  
  
'Bellatrix' she said coolly, 'how wonderful to see you.'  
  
'And you too Narcissa,' replied Bellatrix in the same measured tones. Well, she had to give her sister credit. Any surprise she might have felt at seeing her after all those years was hidden behind a perfectly constructed mask.  
  
Neither woman made any attempt to get nearer the other-they had not physically shown affection since the earliest childhood. Blacks had always considered such frivolous sentimental displays beneath them.  
  
Without waiting for an invitation, Bellatrix took a seat at the couch. She had planned to be a little bit more forward with the purpose of her visit, but decided to allow herself the indulgence of falling into the old patterns of the show of fake courtesy. It had always been a game amongst them, seeing which one would get through the other ones' defences first. As teenagers, it was always that sentimental fool Andromeda who cracked. In retrospect, the disgrace she brought them should not have come as such a surprise.  
  
Narcissa ordered a House-elf to bring them refreshments before taking the armchair facing the couch. A few silent moments passed before she spoke.  
  
'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Bella?' she asked, intently studying her.  
  
'Do I need a reason to reunite with family? Rest assured.' and here she abandoned the falsely sweet voice 'If our Lord had further instructions for you, I wouldn't be wasting time on tea and chat.'  
  
'I live to serve our Lord.'  
  
Rather than answer, Bellatrix deliberately let her gaze wonder to Narcissa's unmarked arm, clearly visible in her sleeveless satin robes. Only slight tightening of her sister's mouth showed she acknowledged her implication.  
  
'You look well Narcissa.'  
  
She did look well. The years seemed to have barely touched her, simply erasing the deceptive innocence and sculpting her fine bone structure to perfection. Bellatrix was aware that time had not been nearly as kind to her. She never had Narcissa's Nordic beauty, flawless complexion and golden hair, but in her youth her dark looks, striking eyes and tall stature meant she made an impression on more than one wizard. Azkaban had emaciated her aristocratic face, and only her eyes gave a hint of her former looks. Rather than bother her, she wore the signs of her hardship with pride. Her hollow cheeks, sallow skin and new lines on her face told the story of her devotion to the her Lord, which was more than she could say for her sister.  
  
'How is your husband?'  
  
Narcissa's question was impersonal enough, but Bella new better than that. So. Stirring the conversation in that direction-she'd be damned if she gave away the tiniest bit of information unless asked directly.  
  
'Rodolphus is doing very well actually. On a mission from our Lord, looking up some old allies. It does feel good to be actively working for the cause you know. Our Lord was short of ..._worthy_ subjects for too long.'  
  
She didn't bother keeping the mockery off her tone. Narcissa's eyes narrowed, and she directly went on the counteroffensive.  
  
'Really? It's nice that our Lord is so forgiving given recent misfortunes. Like that little incident with the Potter boy.'  
  
Bellatrix's stomach tightened at the memory of her recent, well-deserved punishment. The Dark Lord's punishments could be...unpleasant. It had taken over three days from the post-Cruciatus tremors to subside. She did scream then-but that was expected of her.  
  
'I would remind you _sister_ that your husband was also part of the blunder. And unlike him, I did get _some_ results, as our dear Sirius can testify. Or rather can't.'  
  
'Yes, I heard about that. Congratulations are in order-it will be quite a strike to Dumbledore's side. Of course, it would have been better if the trap set –with my own humble contribution' she added as an afterthought 'Had actually taken care of the Boy-Who-Lived rather than his mostly useless Godfather.'  
  
Narcissa took a small sip of her tea, and absently turned the cup in hands. Struck by inspiration, Bellatrix leaned slightly forward.  
  
'Are you disappointed that the brat escaped, or just bothered by our cousin's untimely demise?'  
  
'Hardly-I have no interest in blood traitors.'  
  
Bellatrix gave her an obvious leer.  
  
'Funny-you seemed rather fond of him when we were young.'  
  
' A mere teenage fancy, which I assure you I've grown out of. The only interest I had lately was in what his house elf had to say.'  
  
'Did the creature report anything useful lately?' Bellatrix asked, mildly curious.  
  
'Oh yes. He arrived here the day after his master's death.'   
She paused for effect.  
'In pieces.'  
  
That was a little more interesting.  
  
'Who?'  
  
' Remus Lupin. The note in the parcel with the mauled…parts…' Narcissa wrinkled her nose in distaste 'Was unsigned, but really left no doubt as to the identity of the author. I certainly hope he didn't use that kind of language around the children when he was a teacher.'  
  
Interesting. So there was more to the werewolf that met the eye.  
  
Bellatrix was growing tired of the small talk 'Now, if this entertaining tale is quite done, I'd like to talk business.'  
  
She had her sister's undivided attention now. Whatever Narcissa had been expecting to hear, nothing prepared her for her sister's next words.  
  
'Your son.'  
  
At this, Narcissa's entire body tensed, and she went absolutely still. When she spoke, it was in a carefully measured voice.  
  
'What about Draco?'  
  
'Our Lord has reason to believe he could prove…useful to us. The current unfortunate situation means we've lost the element of surprise. Now is the best time to significantly expand our ranks, and your boy certainly has potential.'  
  
'He's _sixteen_!'   
  
'No longer a child… incidentally, the same age as that Potter boy. And, as fortune would have it, attending Hogwarts as well. You don't mean to tell me you don't see the potential strategic importance of exploiting that position?'  
  
Narcissa was not slow to catch on.  
  
'Even if you want him to spy on Harry Potter, or whatever other plans you have, it would be impossible. The animosity between my son and Potter is widely known.'  
  
'I'd rather discuss our Lord's designs for Draco with Draco himself.' Anticipating her sister's protest, Bellatrix added threateningly 'Surely you would not be as foolish as to disobey a direct order?'  
  
Without batting an eyelid, Narcissa snapped her fingers, and ordered the elf that appeared to summon Draco.  
  
Satisfied with the compliance, Bellatrix started pacing the study, pausing in front of the bookshelves, absentmindedly running a finger over the book jackets. Not a single speck of dust marred the tomes-evidently the Malfoy elves were terrified into an unusual even for them effectiveness.  
  
As she reached towards an interesting-looking History of British Purebloods, delicate long fingers grabbed her wrist with surprising strength.  
  
Startled, she turned around to face her sister. Narcissa's skin was paler than usual, and her eyes burned with determination.   
  
'Don't mistake my loyalty for weakness Bella.' she hissed in a low voice rivaling Severus Snape's best. ' You're in my house, and if you dare treat my son anything other than politely…'  
  
Quick as a flash, Bellatrix freed her hand and shoved her sister against the bookshelves, pointing her wand at her throat. For all of Narcissa's 'lioness protecting her cub' display, Bellatrix Lestrange was not known as Britain's most dangerous woman without reason.  
  
'You'll do what exactly Nars?' The nickname seemed a mockery in the context. 'Incur the Dark Lord's wrath? You're in no position to make demands.'  
  
Despite her state of disadvantage, Narcissa remained defiant.   
  
'There are curses in this house that grant me sufficient protection from…this.' she glanced down at the wand currently pressed against her jugular.  
  
A hysterical laughter rose from Bellatrix.  
  
'Yes, you've done a spectacular job of that, haven't you? Here in your big shining _palace_, hosting pointless society events with your husband, laughing as the true followers of the Dark Lord were locked away. Well, no more, sister! The Dark Lord has risen again, and he will weed out those that are not worthy. Like your precious Lucius…who has the gall to continue hiding under the pathetic Imperius curse defense.'  
  
The pain in Narcissa's eyes showed her point got across. Twisting the knife, Bellatrix leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
'Well, nothing will help him now. Not the Ministry, and certainly not us. He will stay in that dark place until he's mumbling, drooling, living corpse…or until he gets the Kiss. And much worse will befall you and your precious baby _boy _unless you tow in line like good little servants.'  
  
Right on cue, a knock on the door interrupted her.  
  
'Are we clear?'   
  
At Narcissa's nod, Bellatrix released her and smirked.  
  
'I think it's time I saw my lovely nephew again.'  
  
------------  
  
Draco was somewhat of a surprise. From her memories of him as an obnoxious infant, and portraits she'd seen, she expected a younger version of Lucius. But with the boy in front of her, currently talking and enthusiastically gesticulating, she saw more than a little of her sister in him.  
  
'…I mean, it's such an honor to be talking to you. You're practically a legend down at the dungeons!'  
  
While he had Lucius' coloring and general air of arrogance, the curve of his lip, pronounced cheekbones and liveliness of his manner were clearly Narcissa's. The resemblance to her sister when she was his age was eerie.  
  
She had no idea where the incessant chattering came from.  
  
'It's amazing how much fear you still strike into the Muggles and Muggle-lovers!'  
  
The boy looked at her with barely disguised admiration.  
  
'Will you be one of those participating in the Azkaban breakout? When do you think you'll do that anyway?'   
  
She gave her nephew her most saccharine smile.  
  
'Soon, my dear.'   
  
Narcissa's glare on her was downright venomous.  
  
'I'm afraid I can't divulge any details. Not until you're properly initiated into the Inner Circle'  
  
At his confused look, she went on, carefully considering how to best phrase it.  
  
'Do you miss you father Draco?'  
  
The mixture of pain and anger in his expression came as no surprise.  
  
'Of course you do. You're a loyal son, aren't you? It must keep you up at night…thinking of ways to bring him back. Ways to make those that put him in that horrid place pay.'  
  
Gone was the youthful enthusiasm. Revenge and anger are indeed powerful driving forces, and seeing the determination on the boy's face, Bellatrix was absolutely certain she had found which proverbial carrot to dangle.  
  
'Yes…' he said breathlessly 'All of them. That old fool Dumbledore, and Potter.' Draco spit out the last name like an obscenity. ' _Especially_ Potter.'  
  
' I can help you achieve that Draco. _We_ can help you. You're almost a man now…a year younger than I was when I joined the Lord's service.'  
  
Draco was quick to catch on.  
  
'You want me to…take the Mark?'  
  
There was an undercurrent of hesitation. Ah. So to the boy, becoming a Death Eater was still an abstract concept, something he saw as the far future. Despite her distaste at his lack of initiative, Bellatrix realized the importance of not rushing him at this crucial stage. She made a reassuring gesture.  
  
'Of course not. It's too soon. We're not so careless as to mark you as one of us while you're still under Dumbledore's nose. No, your involvement would be strictly peripheral. Be our eyes and ears in Hogwarts, carry out tasks for us. Minor things really. Still, the benefits to be reaped are great Draco. A Slytherin never underestimates the importance of powerful friends.'  
  
Draco snorted in a contemptuous manner.  
  
'Believe me, I've learned that long ago. Seeing the way everyone idolizes perfect Potter. It's bloody disgusting really, the way he has everything handed to him in a plate. The Seeker position in the first year, the House Cup every single time. Rules do not exist for him, and he's allowed to get away with anything and is praised and rewarded for it, just because Dumbledore worships him like he's the second coming of Merlin!'   
  
Indignation at the injustice of it seemed to be radiating from the boy.  
  
'I know Draco. Slytherin House, our Lord's very own House, has long been in disfavor. But I guarantee all that will change with our inevitable victory. With your help. I can show you powerful spells. Spells your father probably thought you were too young to learn, but I believe you're ready. I think you and I will do greats things together.'  
  
Draco had been nodding eagerly at her words.  
  
'I want to, I'm more than ready. I can finally get back at Potter!' he said emphatically. 'And, bring honour to the Malfoy name and Slytherin House of course.'  
  
'Of course.' Bellatrix couldn't help than notice that not once had he made any reference to the Dark Lord.  
'Well, that has certainly been a pleasure. I'll see you again soon Draco.'  
  
Taking the hint, Draco dutifully rose from his chair, giving her a curt nod. He paused to kiss his mother, who'd been silent through the whole exchange, on the cheek, before exiting the room with a slight spring on his step.  
  
Narcissa's eyes were downcast, and she seemed lost in contemplation.   
  
Feeling it was time to end her visit, Bellatrix got up to leave, something compelling her to pause in front of her sister's seated figure.  
  
'Well, I can say you've done at least one thing right over the years Narcissa.' Bellatrix said conversationally. 'You've raised a worthy boy. I'm sure he's more than able to successfully accomplish whichever task our Lord gives him.'  
  
Narcissa looked up at her, a hollow expression in her eyes.  
  
'And if he doesn't? What becomes of him then?'  
  
Bellatrix leant forward and touched her sister's cheek in an almost loving way.  
  
'You'll just have to see that he succeeds. Oh, come now. Don't be so glum! That was always your problem, a lack of faith. I have faith, sister. You should do too, especially in your son's abilities.'  
  
Having carried out her mission, Bellatrix made to leave. Before exiting, she felt the uncharacteristic need to reassure her sister.  
  
'It won't be so bad, you'll see. We'll be working together, towards a common goal. Just how it was meant to be. Don't forget sister, family is the most important thing.'  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
-----  
  
Narcissa stared at the space her sister had occupied just a moment ago.   
  
'Yes. It really is.' she whispered.  
-------  
  
Closing the door behind her, Bellatrix found that she had actually enjoyed this family reunion, for the amusement value alone. Maybe she ought to pay dear Andromeda a visit one of these days. Bringing some friends along, naturally. _That_ ought to be entertaining.  
  
  
As she was walking at a quick pace towards the main entrance, a now familiar voice called to her.  
  
'Aunt Bellatrix! Sorry to disturb you, but…'  
  
Draco Malfoy was rushing to catch up, evidently having waited for her in one of the rooms in the vast corridor.  
Really, his sudden worship of her was getting tiresome.  
  
And the fact that her nephew, a mere infant last time she'd seen him was now a good inch taller than her was another depressing reminder of all the time she'd lost.  
  
'No bother Draco. Walk me to the door?'  
  
He fell into step with her.  
  
'I've been meaning to ask you, about that night in the Department of Magical Mysteries.'  
  
Well. If the boy was taking an interest in their activities, he might make a good Death Eater after all.  
  
'Is it true that Potter used the Cruciatus on you?'  
  
But then again, maybe she'd overestimated him.  
  
'Yes, he did.' She snapped irritably. Getting knocked to the ground by a fifteen-year-old pup was not one of her proudest moments.  
'But rest assured, he will not be likely to be using it again. I'm sure his sense of self-righteousness will prevent that, and I sincerely doubt you'll get him as angry as I did that particular night.'  
  
'I never seem able too anymore.'  
  
Was that…_regret_ in his voice?  
  
' Granted, he did attack me in the Quiddich pitch last year. Lost his position in the team too.' he added with glee 'But he spent last of the year walking around like he's better than the rest of us…Better than *me *. Like I'm not even worth _bothering_ with.'  
  
Something about the way he kept bringing up Harry Potter bothered her. Well. Maybe there was more to be learned from this visit after all.  
  
They were at the exit now, but Bellatrix was in no rush to leave.  
  
'Draco.' she lightly touched his arm for emphasis, 'He is NOT better than you. Rest assured, with the curses you'll learn, you'll soon be a powerful wizard. The world will take notice.'  
  
She fixed him her most intent stares. She aware of the effect her eyes usually had on men.  
  
'Harry Potter _will_ take notice. He'll become _obsessed_ with defeating you. More than he wanted to hurt me, more even that he is on defeating our Lord. And despite that, you will still win.'  
  
Draco seemed mesmerized by her words.  
  
'Thinking about how satisfying that will be. Potter humiliated, on his knees, yours to do with as you wish…'  
  
His sharp intake of breath told her all she needed to know.  
  
Feeling she needed to leave before she burst into laughter, Bellatrix gave her nephew one last smile, and exited the Manor.  
  
Casting one last glance at the place, she wished she could talk to Lucius, even for a bit. She strongly suspected she now had the means to push him over the edge of insanity faster than Dementors ever could.  
  
Oh, yes. Definitely an informative visit, she thought as she Disaparrated.   
-------  
  
Narcissa sat still into space long after Bellatrix had gone, deep in thought.  
  
Having reached a decision, she stalked to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder to the flames and uttering a name.  
  
Her former headmaster seemed utterly unsurprised, as he looked at her from the flames, with the ever-present twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
'Dumbledore. I've decided to accept your offer.'  
  
  
_The End_


End file.
